Systems utilizing fluid such as oil or other lubricating fluids often require the use of a filter. A filter is adapted to remove contaminants and impurities from the fluid. It is often desirable to have a filter element configured such that it may be easily replaced during periodic servicing. It is necessary for the replaceable portion of the filter to seal with non-replaceable portions. As such, a suitable arrangement of seals is provided to prevent fluid from bypassing the filter media of the filter element. If the fluid were permitted to bypass the filter media, the fluid would not be filtered rendering the filter element useless.
The invention provides improvements over the current state of the art over filters and filter elements.